


Jonah Knows Everything

by narraci



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 卢克和爸爸一样，就会带来麻烦。麻烦。大写。双倍。





	1. Chapter 1

不管他们妈妈怎么说，乔纳才不会轻易原谅卢克，一个擅自认为家族不会再接纳他于是狠心离家25年的混蛋哥哥。正常人是不会做这种事的，正常人会来祈求原谅，乔纳知道卢克有点戏剧化，一个人就可以折腾出一台戏，但是自我到这种程度乔纳觉得他实实在在有资格发上一通脾气，毕竟他是那个在不负责任的兄长一走了之后把整个家族担在肩膀上的人，他是那个把霍布斯家一步步拖上正轨的人，卢克对此可是一点贡献都没有。

卢克和爸爸一样，就会带来麻烦。

麻烦。大写。双倍。

乔纳不讨厌德卡特，他稍微有些嫉妒这个英国人，做兄弟的总是这样。他们的妈妈小心地打量海蒂，想要保持礼貌与距离，又忍不住想要马上亲近这个女孩，有时候母亲的身份阻碍了她们看到真相。每个人都很忙碌，各有各的活儿，所以没什么人注意到卢克总是能及时出现在德卡特身边，不着痕迹地帮他搬运重物，那些灌满化学物品的金属桶，卢克轻轻松松拎起两桶，德卡特翻了个白眼可也没有阻止他这么做，他们小声地说着话，然后卢克走开了，直到德卡特抬起头，又用眼神在人群中搜寻卢克的身影。

他都不用喊出卢克的名字，乔纳叼着笔想，卢克总是能“听到”。

“就像某种狗笛。”正在他身边准备黑进卫星系统的金发姑娘突然说。

“唔？”乔纳含混不清地问。

“你是这么想的吧？”海蒂睁着她的大眼睛问，随后她与乔纳一起看着在仓库附近锯木桩的卢克一边拖着木桩一边走向另一头的德卡特。

要准备的事情有很多，他们必须互相帮助，乔纳可以理解，卢克也总是在帮助其他人。

但他们是兄弟，他们从小一起长大，熟知对方的习性，除此之外还有种天生的，埋藏在血脉之中的默契。

德卡特不一样，德卡特是个外人。

他们不觉得是因为卢克没让他们觉得，他的兄弟们十分单纯。

“我还在生卢克的气，所以我会说是的。”乔纳耸了耸肩。

海蒂笑了，她看着卢克和德卡特并列站立的背影，脸上在笑，表情复杂，乔纳分辨不清，痛苦、悔恨、释然……还有一种乔纳很熟悉――嫉妒，转瞬即逝，嫉妒是条见不得人的狗，想要破门而出，他们得用尽全力抵抗，不留一丝空隙。

“除了德克，卢克是第一个相信我的人，”海蒂说，“他说，他是从我的战斗方式里看出来的。一个陌生人，和我打了一架，就选择相信我。”

乔纳安静地等着海蒂说完。

“他真是个观察力非常敏锐，非常细心，又温柔的人。”

对此乔纳无法反驳，尽管他还在生气，有着一肚子的不同意见，可如果他没修好手上这个破玩意儿，他面前这个姑娘会死，他们大家都会死，所以也无所谓了，他的意见在此刻毫不重要。

“他相信德克，我却没有。”

话语的尾音几乎撕裂在空气里。

金发姑娘好像难过得快要哭出来了。

“我想我们对家人的期望总会更高，所以有时候……更容易被情绪冲昏头脑，”乔纳试图安慰海蒂，“我们想得更多的是……他为什么抛弃我们……”

他们是年纪更小的那个，他和海蒂，不同的家庭，不同的哥哥，相同的是打出生起他们的兄长就照顾他们，关心他们，将他们纳入羽翼，让他们以为这一切都是理所当然，然后，世界跟他们开了个巨大的玩笑，魔术师把他们世界的支柱装入了帽子，他们的哥哥出来后变成了兔子或者鸽子，反正不再是他们的哥哥了。

他们肯定要发怒的不是吗？

乔纳一直认为是卢克遗弃了他，他不想去面对事情的另一个可能性。

“我明明应该更相信他……”海蒂的手放在键盘上不动了，“可现在……”

海蒂这次不用把话说完。

乔纳和卢克是兄弟，他们会一直是兄弟，人们说爱是无限大的，爱是不可衡量的，家族血缘是不可取代的，可人心只有那么大一点。

德卡特仰着头与卢克说话，他们两个大约都没有发现互相过于亲密了，当他们专注于其他更重要的事情时就会放下那种刻意伪装的态度，让对方接近自己，填补那些乔纳和海蒂让出的空间，被乔纳和海蒂伤害过的心。

“我应该为德克高兴，”海蒂小小地抽了抽鼻子，“可我老觉得，在那里的应该是我，他应该只爱我的，欧文从来比不过我……我不是讨厌卢克，他实在难以让人讨厌……他是个多好的人……”

乔纳不是讨厌德卡特，真的，他只是想到那么多年，他应该是去找卢克的那个人，他应该是邀请卢克回来，给他勇气的那个人，而不是德卡特·肖。

他应该是那个说“我相信卢克”的人，而不是德卡特。

那条名为嫉妒的狗正啃啮着他的五脏六腑。

他们妈妈要是知道了，又要用拖鞋打他的头，怒吼着不记得有养过这么小心眼的儿子之类的话，又或者他们妈妈会像卢克刚走时那样，把他搂在怀里，轻柔地抚摸他的脑袋。

海蒂重重叹了口气，“他们过来了。”

乔纳与海蒂心照不宣地交换了眼神，各自埋头回到自己的活计里，把关着狗的那扇门锁紧了。


	2. Hattie Knows Everything Too

海蒂犹豫着要不要把真相告诉卢克。

毕竟卢克自说自话产生了什么想法似乎不关她的事，而海蒂正陷在对哥哥愧疚得一塌糊涂想要满足他所有愿望的心情中，陷得很深，就像坐在一个没有底的豆袋沙发上，爬都爬不起来，海蒂甚至愿意在回伦敦的时候陪德克斯去“探望”他们妈妈。

但海蒂自然不能直接对德克说，现在自己难以拒绝他的任何要求，这会让德克趁人之危得寸进尺的，海蒂的理智告诉她，她不能马上同意德克，她得斟酌一下。

德克说他明白，这些年的心结不是那么容易解开的。

海蒂差点问，什么心结？她控制住了自己，垂下眼帘，长长的睫毛盖住了她的眼神。

她的兄弟们是这样的，小时候当他们在一起玩，通常都是由海蒂来决定他们什么时候玩够了，该回家了。海蒂精力充沛，怎么玩都玩不够。欧文会装哭，说自己太累了，跑不动了，然后躺在地上耍赖，企图溜回家看球赛，德克那时候还知道什么叫自尊，干不出装哭这种事，他所做的比装哭更恶劣一些。

所以当德克站起来，走路时左腿突然显得不太自然时，海蒂一点都不惊讶。

这都成了她哥哥的习惯了，假装听不见，假装脑震荡，假装骨折，同时假装着他很好他没事他一点都没有怪海蒂的意思。海蒂有时觉得他们家里最有潜力继承他们妈妈风格的一个就是德克了，对欧文实施打压政策，对她实施怀柔政策，企图用示弱来控制她。

就像他们妈妈对德克，总是一块糖一个耳光。

德克走了一会儿，就走不动了似的，找了个地方坐回去，低垂着头，半掩着脸，背影弥漫着沮丧难受，要不是海蒂是个受过特训的专业人员，说不定当场就要同意了。

海蒂果断地转身就走，让她哥一个人享受萨摩亚大舞台。

看在老天份上，她都多大了，不吃这套了。

卢克的妈妈给他们准备了新鲜的果汁，海蒂端着果汁靠着门框，默默地从背后看着德克。德克似乎真的累了，经历了这种激烈的早晨，连海蒂都只想清洗完伤口，找个地方好好地窝着休息。也许她不该这么端着架子，既然她内心都已经认定她会和德克一起回去了，随即她嘶了声，不管长多大她好像还是吃这套的。

卢克的兄弟们正热火朝天地收拾残局，路过德克时都充满热诚地停下来关心备至，纷纷表示他看起来实在太糟糕了，不一会儿卢克就过来了，多半是被他的兄弟们赶过来的。

海蒂放下了刚刚抬起的脚，重新靠回门框，她看见她哥的肩膀微微颤动，明显想要立刻逃跑却不幸错过了机会。

卢克路过德克时低头瞧了他一眼，没有多做停留，便向海蒂走来。

“你们怎么了？”卢克用眼睛瞟了一眼德克。

“他只是……”海蒂突然住了口，她也许不应该把真相告诉卢克，德克悄悄回头给了她一个警示的眼神，站起身走向人群，腿还是不由自主有些一瘸一拐的，海蒂注意到卢克的眉头皱得更深了。

海蒂想，卢克不敢去直接问德克，他挑选了一个简单的目标，这可真不像他，唯一的问题是，她并不是那个“简单”的目标。

有些小秘密存在于他们兄妹之间就好。

“他……”海蒂重新张口，“他想让我和他一起回去，去看我们妈妈，”海蒂喝了口手里绿色的果汁，“我不知道，我以前从来不肯多听我妈妈说德克的事……我妈妈也不是那种喜欢每件事给你解释得清清楚楚的人，她只是独裁地决定哪件事对我们有好处。”

有些话对卢克说出来要轻松很多，海蒂重新打量着卢克，面前这个高大的男人似乎有一种天生的魔力。

“我们不是说好了，要给自己一个机会，去弥补过去的错误，”卢克冲她露出鼓励的笑容，“太阳已经升起来了，总是要迈出第一步的。”

“是啊，太阳已经升起来了。”海蒂微笑地看着远方，金色的阳光洒落在广袤的大地上。

“你应该去告诉他你会跟他回家的。”卢克又继续道，坦荡自然，没有避开海蒂的目光。

可海蒂捕捉到了那极力掩藏的一丝急切与担忧，如果是其他人对她这样指手画脚，现在就该蹲在地上哭爹喊娘了，卢克不一样，她挺喜欢卢克的，可以给他一些特权。

“我会的。”海蒂诚实地说，她都能听到卢克胸腔中松了口气的声音，让她有些想笑，于是便皱着鼻子笑了。

“那他的腿呢？”卢克的表情稍微舒展了些。

“这我不知道，他不愿意跟我说。”海蒂眨了眨眼睛，半真不假地道。

“我做了一个梦……”卢克突然道，让海蒂有些讶异地看向他，卢克又自嘲地摇了摇头。

“你呢？”海蒂没再追问，换了个话题，“你迈出那一步了吗？”

卢克有些心不在焉地“唔”了声，目光梭巡在人群中，寻找着某个特定的身影，海蒂发现不但是她还吃她哥幼稚的那一套，德克的这套对别人似乎也还是挺有用的，她或许应该换个角度，稍许改变一下行事方式。

“太阳升起来了，不是吗？”海蒂又道，她意有所指，“你应该亲自去问他的腿怎么回事，我觉得还挺严重的，但你知道他的，从来不说……”

卢克表情愈发的严肃，也愈发地待不住了。

海蒂真想看看她哥哥尴尬的表情，她想要满足她哥哥的一切愿望，说出来的，没说出来的，来弥补他们失去的那些时光。


End file.
